In The Begining
by chimmoku
Summary: The gundam team meet up with a girl who is hiding from her father...who is one of the leaders of Romefellar Reborn! Follow them through their earliest jerneys as they unlock the secrets to the girl and her feelings.
1. Chapter One

The Beginning By.Chimmoku

Chapter one

DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING!! IN FACT…THE ONLY THING THAT I OWN ABOUT THIS FIC IS LILLY! SO DON'T WASTE YOU TIME (AND MINE) BY SUEING ME! Anyways…enjoy!

A/N:okay…quick summary so that you aren't all confused as you try to read through my little bit of fan fiction. This fic is mainly about Romefellar Reborn (if you don't know what it is put it together Romefellar…Reborn), a young girl who's trying to escape it…and of course…the gundam boys! So this is when they first meet. Never really thought about this much…always just picked up paper and wrote down future fics…needless to say, there will be more of these types of fics commin' at you if you want them. R&R please!!

The young girl of thirteen ran down the street. After trying many times unsuccessfully she had finally ran away…but would they catch her again? 

She turned a corner too quickly…not looking where she was going. And collided with Doctor J, who at that time hadn't even met the gundam pilots.

"Get out of my way you idiot!" She screamed hysterically, glancing over her shoulder and seeing Corrin O'Shannyn closing in on her.

Doctor J quickly obliged and let her pass. "What are you doing!?" Corrin yelled. "Someone grab that girl!!"

"Go screw yourself Corrin!!" She yelled with a laugh.

She skidded to a stop…when she came to a complete stop she stood in complete horror at her very angry father.

"Lilly…we have to talk about your little obedience problem." He muttered.

"Yes father." She whispered, wondering what punishment would befall on her.

~~~~~five years later~~~~~~~~

"Move it, move it, move it!!" Lilly screamed, again trying to get away from her father and Romefellar Reborn. "You're in my way you are!"

The boy she was yelling at took no notice to her yells. Instead, the Japanese youth simply looked down at her clearly broken arm. "Who did that to you?" He asked, his voice monotonic.

"Uh." She tried her best to hide her arm.

"Come with me." He said. "We'll get it fixed."

"I really don't have the time for that!" She cried as he led her to a car slowly. "I'm trying to accomplish something and this seems rather counterproductive!" 

Heero took no notice to her protests. He took her by the arm and forced her into the car. "Hey Heero?" Quatre asked. "Why do you have a girl with you?"

"Yea man. I thought you were still reeling over Relena's death?" Duo asked with a smirk.

"Stuff it Maxwell." Heero said calmly…but a hint of anger lay hidden in his voice.

"Yea yea okay. I'll hush up for a while." Duo whispered, hopping over the seat to sit by Lilly. "What's your name?" He asked. "You're pretty."

Lilly blushed slightly and twitched her arm uncomfortably. "Uh…thanks." She whispered.

"What's your name?" Duo asked again.

"My name is…" 'Can I tell him my name…?' "My name is Lilly." She answered reluctantly.

"Pretty name." Duo whispered.

"Hello." Quatre said politely. "My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too." Lilly said, feeling that she had to be polite.

"Who are you running from?" Heero asked her seriously. "And who did that to your arm?"

"What?" Duo asked. "Whadda' ya' mean, who did what to her arm?"

"Maxwell…if you would shut up for a minute I'd let you see." Heero muttered.

Lilly laid her uninjured hand on her injured arm. "My arms alright. Really…it's nothing." She whispered, ignoring the numbing waves of pain that were running down her arms.

Duo looked at her, an expression of sympathy on his smiling face. "I know!" He said. "You can stay with us!" Duo grinned, but Heero didn't.

"Duo…no." He said calmly. "There is no way that another person is moving in with us,."

"Duo…I'm all for giving her someplace to stay but…we haven't the room." Quatre said quietly.

"She can stay in my room with me." Duo blurted.

"I don't want to be a burden…" Lilly whispered in the midst of their talk.

"You won't be!" Duo said happily. "I don't mind sharing my room with a pretty girl."

And so…it was decided. Lilly would stay with the gundam boys. What kind of adventures await them? What kind of new people are they destined to meet? What happen to RR? And how many plot twists can I put into it…A LOT!!

A/N: did you guys like it? Please be honest. I wrote most of it at 2 in the morning on Christmas Eve! Hehe…I'm supposed to sleep a little! But I have too many fics that are running around in my head that need to be typed. Anyway…Please review. And remember…when using a bb gun…be careful not to shoot your eye out!!


	2. Chapter Two

In The Beginning

Chapter Two 

Disclaimer: well…you know how these go (and I don't see why they're soo necessary)…but I DON'T own Gundam Wing or anything about it!! The only thing in this fic that I own is Lilly!

Lilly stayed with the gundam team for two weeks before any problems arose…well, until she made any problems known to anyone but herself. The problem was…of course…her hyperactive roommate. She couldn't stand to be woken up each morning with the bouncing youth sitting on her stomach. 

"Duo stop it!!" She screamed one morning when he was particularly hyper.

Duo continued pulling at her blankets, trying to get er out of bed. "If you don't get outta' bed I'm gonna' kiss ya'." He threatened.

"Go ahead." She griped. "See if I care…"

He leaned over her and lightly touched his lips to hers. He pulled his face away from hers slowly and smiled. "Wow…" She whispered, her eyes closed. "Thanks for that. Now I'll get up."

"I uh…I…uh…" Duo stammered, he was embarrassed.

"Duo…" She started. "Never mind…maybe I'll tell you that later. No need to start anything that we don't really want or need…am I right?"

Duo stared at her as she slowly stood up. Her hair fell down her back, the slight purple in it catching the light. Her body had been constantly more eye-catching to Duo. "Lilly…I don't know what you were gonna' say but…"

She put one finger on his lips to quiet him. "Duo…I like you." She whispered before kissing him and then leaving the room.

Duo stood where she had kissed him. For one of the first times in a long time the youth could think of nothing to say. "…uh…"

Lilly walked down the hall and into the living room where the other pilots were sitting. Heero had his laptop on, and was typing something while looking at the TV (good thing he learned how to multi-task). He glanced at Lilly when she walked into the room.

"What was all that yelling about?" Quatre asked.

"Duo wouldn't leave me alone." She said simply.

"We told you that he wouldn't be fun to have to share a room with…"

"Shut up!" She muttered. "I don't mind his annoying antics…they're kinda' cute actually." She shook her head at that thought. 

"Did Duo find himself a new girlfriend?" Quatre said quietly…mostly to himself.

"No Duo did not find a new girlfriend." Duo said from behind him.

"Oh. Hi Duo." Quatre said quickly. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"Duo…do you want me as a girlfriend?" Lilly asked bluntly…crossing her fingers behind her back and praying to the gods that he would say yes.

"Well…uh…I dunno'…" Duo said with a grin.

"DUO!!" Quatre yelled.

"Yes of course I want you as a girlfriend." Duo said quickly…walking to Lilly and claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. "But will you actually have me?"

"I wouldn't have brought it up if it was any different." She whispered.

"Could you two maybe get a room?" Quatre asked, his face scarlet.

"I think we can do that…" Lilly whispered.

~~okay…fast forward one year later. Everyone is now 19 years old. Lilly and Duo keep growing closer. But the threat of one of RR's leaders trying to take his daughter back has grown. Because he knows now that Lilly is with gundam. And if he finds her…well…lets just hope that doesn't happen.

Lilly walked down the street casually. Christmas was only three days away…and she still hadn't found a present that she felt Duo would like. And she was about to settle at giving the God of Death a gun. But she didn't think Heero would like her to add fuel to the fire.

She walked past a coffee shop, and ice-cream parlor, and a bookstore. None of which helped her with a present…but she thought…maybe she could get Duo a book. There had to be some type of book that the hyperactive youth would enjoy.

When she walked in she wanted to turn and run. Fore she saw none other than Corrin O'Shannyn sitting at one of the tables staring at her. It was as if he had been expecting her to walk in the exact second she did.

As calmly as she could she walked over and sat across the table from him. "what do you want?" She demanded in a voice that she had gotten from her father.

"You are to come back with me." He stated simply.

"I think not." She said standing up.

"Don't make a scene…foolish girl." He laughed. "Do you think that I m the only one that your father sent to get you?"

"I thought I felt like someone was following me…" She whispered. "How long have you been trailing me?"

"Long enough."

"That is a bullshit answer and you know it!!" She screamed, loosing her temper and almost trying to strangle him.

"I'm surprised that you can talk to me like that." He laughed. "You know…I've been put in charge of your punishment. I wonder what I should do…"

She sat down once again. She had felt Corrin's punishments many times before. In fact…every time she ran away…she found herself in his hands. Did he have a tracking collar on her or something?

"I'm not going back." She whispered. "I'm happy…"

"We don't care." He interrupted. "You know too much stuff about RR to be allowed to walk free."

"Why are you even trying to reason with me?" She asked defiantly. "I know you don't care either way if I go voluntarily or not."

"No…that may be true. But your father wants you back unharmed." He answered. " So I thought I'd do him the favor of not hurting you."

He grabbed her arm and began to drag her out of the book store. "Let me go!!" She screamed.

A/N: Hehe…cliffhanger I know…But guess what…I'll type more soon if you guys want me to. So R&R please…oh…chapter two of light and dark will be coming soon! I'm sorry about the long wait on that one!


End file.
